Traitors Heart
by supernaturalyasha
Summary: What was really behind Harry's disapperances and can they really believe he is not a traitor?


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters are the property of J. and all the affiliates. I am simply borrowing them for this story and make no profit from it, although there will be a few OC'S that are my property and creation. Please forgive any misspelled words or errors I go over and over it but I am not perfect. R/R if you are so kind. Also if someone would be so kind as to tell me the correct spelling of McGonagall and Wesealy if I spelt it wrong thank you.

RUINED

Chapter One  
Walking into my shared quarters I looked around for the best hiding place, wanting to put the sack of potions away before my partner could see them. I wanted my news to be a surprise and I wanted to plan the best way to tell him. Looking around I realized that the best place to hide the sack was in my trunk. Walking over I buried the sack under several articles of clothing. Closing the trunk as the portrait swung open, I turned and saw my partner walk in with several other people following behind him. Seeing the headmaster as well as several members of the Order I was curious as to what was going on.

"Hello Headmaster, Professors, Moody, Tonks. What's going on?  
"Harry where have you been? I woke up this morning and you were gone, like every other morning for the past three months?"  
"I had something to take care of, I'm sorry if you woke up alone Dray but, I'll tell you all about it later when we have some privacy. I have something important to tell you.".  
"I'm afraid what you have to say will have to be said with all of us here, what have you been up to Harry?"  
"Oh please could you coddle him anymore. You might as well hand over an uncontested victory to the dark lord."  
"What! What the hell is going on here and I thought you and I had reached an understanding professor?"  
"Harry please, where you have been going?"  
"As I said that is between me and my partner."  
"Then you leave us no choice, Severus did you bring the potion?"  
"When have I ever failed to provide you with what you requested of me Albus?"  
"What are you all talking about?"  
"I asked Severus to bring veritaserum. I want you to take it Harry."  
"What, why the hell would, I need to take a truth potion!"  
"Why? You dare ask why! Could it be because we finally tracked the traitor in our midst, could it be because the last five missions we sent order members on have failed and have finally ended with casualties."  
"Casualties, who? What happened who was it?"  
"Oh please like you didn't know!"  
"Harry Fred and George Weasly were tortured and killed, their bodies were discovered just this morning."  
"Not possible! There's no way that the twins are dead, no way, the twins are the most resourceful members of the order, they could find their way out of anything,"  
"We all would agree with you and the only possible solution as to how they were discovered is if the order had a traitor, someone who knows about every mission, every plan."  
"Then shouldn't Professor Snape be taking his own potion, I mean he is a spy?"  
"Mr. Potter that is uncalled for and I will not have you speaking ill of another professor!"  
"If what I am assuming you are all thinking then I have every right to defend myself!"  
"Enough, just take the potion Harry and everything will be cleared up."  
"No, I refuse."  
"Harry, please, it will be over quickly then we can have that conversation you mentioned."  
"You're siding with them! Draco do you really believe I'm a traitor, do you think I am capable of going to Voldomort and giving him information? Have you all lost your minds? Why would I do that, better still why wouldn't he just kill me and be done with it all. Have any of you thought about that?"  
"We have all debated this back and forth and honestly I would rather tell the Weasly's that their son's died serving the cause and were not the victims of a horrible betrayal."  
"Professor Dumbledore really, you know me, I would never betray the twins, I would never betray anyone."  
"Then we are all agreed you will take the veritaserum and we will be done with this distasteful matter."  
"I refuse, I won't take the potion."  
"Harry!"  
"As the Head of House for Gryffindor, I hate to inform you that your refusal will mean that you will be expelled from my house I will not harbor a traitor!"  
"Professor McGonagall, please!"  
"Do you still refuse?"  
"Harry why won't you take the potion?"  
"I have my reasons, why won't any of you believe me?"  
"Harry we've been together for two years now and we have never lied to one another."  
"I'm not lying now, Dray please, you know I would never do anything to betray anyone."  
"My family is in danger Harry as spies they could be caught, I'm a spy, have you betrayed them or me Harry, those nights we held and comforted each other, the nights of making love, were we next? Is that what we were all about, I mean two years and now you betray all of us!"  
"No, I would never!"  
"Take the potion Harry."  
"No!"  
"Then you leave me with no other options. Moody, Tonks."  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm sorry Harry, but you really left us with no choice."  
"Tonks?"  
"By the order of the Ministry of Magic, I Alistair Moody, Chief Auror place you Harrison James Potter under arrest for treason and being an accomplice to torture and murder of Fred and George Weasly."  
"No! You're not doing this you're not arresting me for something I didn't do!"  
"Enough! I tire of this Stupefy!"  
"Severus that was uncalled for!"  
"Was it?"  
"How could you have done this Harry I loved you more then anything and you betrayed us all and you destroyed our love."

Hearing and watching everything while I was stuck in Snape's spell I could feel everything in me break, everything just stop and shatter, like my whole world just crumbled. I could hear Draco tell Snape that I had ruined everything that I had betrayed our love.

As I was carried out of our room and out of Hogwarts I knew I couldn't let the despair take me or allow fear to control everything. I had more important things to worry about. I had to remain strong I couldn't let them know they had broken me, where Voldomort failed the people I trusted and loved succeeded, and now what remained of Harry Potter would have to go towards saving the lives I carried. The lives I wanted to tell my lover about, the three babies we had created from our love, the love that Draco claimed I ruined

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters are the property of J. and all the affiliates. I am simply borrowing them for this story and make no profit from it although there will be a few OC'S that are my property and creation which I make no profit from either.

TRUE BETRAYAL

Chapter Two

The trial began as soon as they could gather every judge, juror and wizard of the ministry. All in all I was held in a holding cell for about twelve hours denied even the most basic of rights. As soon as I had been put in the cell, they removed my wand and said nothing to me. Hours later I was pulled from the cell with my protests being ignored and no one listening to anything I was saying. I was taken to a large court room were thirty or forty people sat in seats, dressed in maroon robes and looked down on me as I stood in the center. The Minister of Magic steeped to the podium and began calling everyone to order. Looking around I saw the Weasly clan sitting glaring with hate filled eyes. I saw the Headmaster shaking his head the twinkle in his eyes gone. Everywhere I looked, I found hate and disappointment. Turning back towards the front I watched as the Minister proceeded to read the charges all of two treason and murder. When Fred and George's names were read Molly stood up and screamed hate filled words at me, words that tore more of my composure and faith away.

"What say you Mr. Potter?"  
"I didn't do anything wrong I would never betray anyone, much less people I see as family!"  
"Headmaster, as an esteemed member of the Wizengamot, and Headmaster of Hogwarts what say you?"  
"Mr. Potter was provided with means to clear him of all charges and he refused."  
"And what was offered?"  
"I provided him with veritaserum so that when questioned every thing said would have been the complete truth."  
"Not so, that bastard could beat the serum!"  
"Mr. Weasely, you will sit down and remain quiet!"  
"No, Harry has been known to be immune to the imperious curse so the truth serum wouldn't have affected him, he's lying and my brothers are dead!"  
"Mr. Weasely sit down! Whether he is immune or not he refused to take the potion."  
"Is that so Mr. Potter?"  
"Yes, I will not take it!"  
"Then you have as much as admitted your guilt as if you betrayed and killed the Weasely's yourself."  
"I killed no one!"  
No, but you betrayed everyone, it is obvious what must be done are we all in agreement?"  
"Wait I haven't even been allowed to have a defense a lawyer, something."  
"This is not a muggle court of law Mr. Potter and you have no need for any of those things since you are found guilty of treason against the Wizarding World as well as your collusion to torture and kill two people. His wand please."

Watching as Minister Fudge took hold of my wand and snapped it, I felt like it was my soul being snapped in two.

"Harrison James Potter you are found guilty of treason and murder and will serve a life sentences in Azkaban where you will not be able to harm another soul. You will not be given the Dementors's kiss as that would be showing mercy and leniency of which you did not show your victims."  
"You can't do this! I didn't kill anyone!"  
"Take him away!"

The portkey to Azkaban was horrid and as soon as I could I emptied my stomach on the walkway before I was dragged into the fortress that was the prison. The warden approached and read the charges and read my sentence and all I could hear was my screams in my head the denial, the protests. I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't accept any of this, I was not here I was not being told that I no longer held any identity but that of a murderer and traitor, and that I was going to rightly serve out my sentence. The shock soon wore off and I stood in a locked cell, a small cell with no light, no warmth, there was really nothing but a few old blankets in a corner. Rushing to the door I began banging and screaming, someone would come, someone had to. I knew I was innocent, and they would all realize it to and come get me out of here, especially Draco he would be here soon I knew he would, our love was strong, I mean after awhile we realized all that rivalry and hateful remarks hid a deeper a more hidden truth and for two years we loved and made love. Draco would come. Realizing that I stopped screaming and banging and cover my still flat stomach all this commotion couldn't be good and I knew I had to take care of myself now I could act reckless just because I had three lives depending on me. Finding a corner I slid down the cold wall and sat staring at the door. It would open any second and the nightmare would be over

Jolting awake I looked around myself expecting to feel warm arms and body next to me in bed. I was so ready to wake Draco and tell him of the horrible dream I had. Only as my mind cleared the hard, cold wall at my back reminded me that the warm body was the dream and the cell, I sat and fell asleep in was my new reality. I had no idea how long I was asleep for but obviously no one came. No one was going to come and I finally realized I was in Azkaban for life and the tears came. Again I don't know for how long I sat there crying, sobbing really, before the rage took over. How could they? How could they believe I would do such things. Did none of them stop to think about what happened what I was accused of. How could I, the person most hated by Voldomort go and work with him, how would I survive that, next why would I help the bastard that had been haunting my life making it miserable since the day he murdered my parent's. Did no one so how ridiculous that was. The twins, Fred George they were brothers as was all the Weasely's men, I held them close, they were my family. What about Dumbledore, he just stood there and let this happen., all because I wouldn't take the stupid potion. I couldn't take it, not in my condition. I wasn't going to put my babies at risk. The medi-witch I had seen just that morning had given me a clear list of the do's and don'ts and drinking potions other then for prenatal care would harm the fetuses, and for that I was condemned. The one person I expected hate from had not disappointed me Snape was Snape a snarky git, and I expected nothing less. What I didn't expect was Draco's condemnation, of all the detractors I knew Draco wouldn't abandon me and wouldn't give up on us so easily. Apparently I was blind as well as stupid because he was with them and gave me no quarter, he gave me nothing to hold onto, after two years, after the trials and the successes after I gave him everything I am. He didn't even have the decency to come to the courthouse, to even attempt to support me. Shaking myself from my dark thoughts I rubbed my hand across my belly wondering how was I going to survive, how were the three babies I carried going to survive in prison? As I continued to brood and think I came to the realization that the temperature was dropping lower then what it had been and I knew of only one thing that was responsible, without my wand I was defenseless against the Dementors and I could only pray my babies weren't harmed once they were through with me.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters are the property of J. and all the affiliates. I am simply borrowing them for this story although there will be a few, OC'S that are my property and creation. I make no profit off of any portion being borrowed or created.

TIME GOES SO SLOWLY

Chapter Three  
I had no idea how long I was in the cell for or what was going on outside the small world that made up my life. It was had all become routine. I would sleep as much as I could before the dementors came and attacked, after it was over I would spend quite awhile throwing up and honestly I didn't know if it was due to my pregnancy or if it was the affects of the dementors, but I hated that time of my day or night. Then I would sleep fitfully before a plate and cup would appear in the cell, much of it remained un-eaten but I was very thankful for the water provided as it was the only thing I could keep down. Hearing footsteps I knew the next part of my routine was about take place, sparing a few seconds to shield my stomach I mentally braced myself for what was to take place. Once the guard pulled away and left the cell I pulled my prison clothes back on, and tuned on my side keeping off my backside which ached and was sore. Closing my eyes I placed my hands on the bulge trying to connect with the lives inside me. The very first time I felt a flutter I nearly passed out as time passed a connection was forged between me and my babies and I spent much of my time connecting to them and feeling their magic. When I knew I would be completely alone I let the glamour I held fall and I could see the bulge that was growing daily yet I feared it wasn't enough, that was my greatest fear not being enough or being able to carry to term seeing as how I was in this hell. Yet that was every day, it was my life, and I had finally admitted to myself that no one was coming for me at any time, and the wizarding world thought of me as a traitor and murderer. I worked constantly to keep my emotions from overwhelming me and turning me into a hateful spite filled person, but I was full of was vengeance, what I wanted was revenge especially on Malfoy, the one person whose trust and loyalty I depended on, who I thought loved me, his condemnation killed everything but the small part of me that lived for the three heartbeats beneath my own. Falling asleep curled around my stomach I didn't wake till I heard footsteps again. Knowing that I was too sore and that another round would probably do real damage, I scurried into a dark far corner and prayed that the footsteps would go past my cell. Replacing the glamour and shielding spell as the door opened I kept quiet and watched every move the guard made.

"Get up The warden wants to talk to you, mind your mouth, now move "

Trudging behind the guard I kept my head down as we climbed flight after flight. By the time we reached the top I had a stitch in my side and was being kicked repeatedly from inside. Trying to breathe through it all I wanted to rub my belly where I was being kicked but refrained from giving myself away.

"Remember to mind your mouth."

The door closed as the guard left me in the office waiting.

"Ah there you are, you were brought here because certain things were noticed and it would behoove me as warden to allow even the worst cases not receive proper treatment. A medi-wizard was brought in to examine you and you will comply. The guard will take you to the proper room."

The guard came and led me to the room where I was told to sit on the bed. Just looking at a real bed after even I didn't know how long brought tears to my eyes. Fighting back tears I climbed up onto the bed, dragging my hands along the sheets I let the texture of the fabric seep into my mind.

"Thank you, you can leave till I am done with my examination."

"Sorry but I am not going anywhere."

"As I override your orders as I stated I will call you when we are done. Now Mr. Potter correct?"

Nodding I stopped rubbing my hand on the sheets and looked at the medi-wizard.

"Good now I will require you to remove the glamour and shielding. Come now Mr. Potter I am a fully qualified medi-Wizard as such I can tell when a glamour is being worn. Remove it so we may proceed."

Releasing the magic's that protected me I let the medi-wizard examine me and I chewed on my bottom lip while he cast spell after spell grumbling and mumbling all the way.

"Well from everything I can determine you're under weight, woefully so, most of the nutrients you are getting seem to be going to the babies. Your magic is being used to protect this pregnancy, leaving you weak and your body strained. Based on the size of the fetuses I would say you're between your twenty fifth to twenty-sixth week and you have been experiencing their movements."

"So all three are okay?"

"As I stated your magic is sustaining them but you do not have an infinite amount available you need proper care, proper food. You need to gain weight."

"Well unless a miracle happens that's not likely, we are in a prison."

"Yes I know that, I also detect traces of recent sexual activity, is it consensual?"

"It's not bad, besides its better then being beaten."

"Mr. Potter I assure you neither option is better. Is it consensual?"

"No, but please as long as my babies are not harmed I can handle it. I have been handling it for.. What day is it?"

"May first and it is a little before five p.m.."

"I've been here for four months already?"

"I believe so, now back to your care and what's been happening."

"Please sir, leave it be, can you tell me the sex of my babies?"

"Mr. Potter I don't believe you fully grasp your situation."

"I do, had I not been examined I was fully prepared to find a way to deliver them or die trying. From then if we survived I know that they will be taken from me as I am a prisoner."

"Have you notified the father, was he made aware of your condition?"

"No, the day I was going to tell him I was arrested, he doesn't know."

"Would you like me to inform him?"

"No, please he wouldn't want anything to do with them especially since I had them. If they survived I want them to be taken away from here. I don't want them growing up in the wizarding world. If they remained here they would be tarred with the same brush I was painted with and I will not have them suffering."

"Then with whom do you wish them to go to?"

"A muggle orphanage will be the best option for them."

"Mr. Potter I object "

"It is what I want and what will be done, I won't have them growing up in the same world that calls me a traitor and murderer."  
"Very well and the father's name?"

"Is not relevant are we done?"

"Almost, there are a few potions I want you to take before I send you back and I will be seeing you again in three weeks."

"Thank You sir."

"Healer Balustrade."

"Thank you healer Balustrade."

Being led back to my cell I headed to the pile of blankets that I slept on and decided a nap was in order. Waking to various noises and voices I pushed myself up to see guards and the warden in my cell.

"You are being relocated, as I had a very interesting discussion with the medi-wizard and come with me. I want to know why you told no one of your condition?"

"It is no one's business , besides any child of mine would be a prime target for Voldomort. As a prisoner I know I don't have any rights but I hid them to keep them safe, you can not tell anyone else."

"Do you really think I am going to tell anyone? Here is your new cell. You have an appointment in three weeks time, goodbye Mr. Potter."

The cell I was brought to was slightly bigger and had an opening up on the wall, their version of a window. Looking around I saw a thin mattress in the corner, nothing splendid but it was better then blankets on the cold hard ground.. There was even a sheet on it.

"Thank You."

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters are the property of J. and all the affiliates. I am simply borrowing them for this story although there will be a few, OC'S that are my property and creation. I make no profit off of any portion being borrowed or created.

Okay a few notes: First and fortunately I would thank the reviewers who have stayed with this story. Thank You Secondly I know I haven't updated but my computer crashed and I lost everything and I mean everything even my flash drive became corrupted by the problem. So another huge Thank you, goes to Norton Security Virus program, it saved my baby, and now I absolutely know everything is secure.

With all that said its time for an update, wands and robes ready!

Chapter Four

"Here I Stand"

Pacing around the small cell I looked towards the window at the night sky trying to see the moon, the stars. At least now I could judge day from night, not that my babies cared. It seemed that during the day they were sleeping just waiting till the sun went down and I lay down. Pacing back to the bed I slowly lowered myself and tried to get comfortable, I turned on my side but soon I found that being kicked harshly on the side I was on was enough of a signal for me to struggle back to my feet, feet that were beginning to ache, just as my back ached. Beginning to pace the cell again I covered my bulging stomach, rubbing it trying to calm the babies as I wanted to actually get some sleep tonight. As I paced to the wall were the window was I looked to the night sky , wondering as I often did when I couldn't sleep, wondering about Dra… Malfoy and the others. Six months had passed and not one of them had come to see me, no one seemed to be trying to get me out of here, and as the days dies away I was becoming more resigned and accepting that I was truly forsaken and that I would be giving birth right here and losing my babies. The Healer was still trying to get me to reveal the father and I was staying firm I would not let my children become Malfoy's pawns, I would rather they went to the muggle world and never knew where they came from or that their mother was a male. I wanted to save my babies from this hell, this world that had abandoned and vilified me. Pushing those dark thoughts away, I reminded myself of the vows I had made to my babies and myself. Looking at my eight month bulge I began talking to the triplets telling them about the almost amazing things to be found in the muggle world, things like microwave ovens, rollercoaster's, computers and of course anchovies pizza with chocolate fudge sauce and walnuts with ketchup. Sometime later I walked back to the corner and laid on the bed, I kept massaging my stomach and talking. It seemed as if they understood what I was saying, I was being kicked, punched and I could feel them moving around jockeying for a better position I guess, considering that there couldn't be much space inside.

Returning from my last appointment with the healer, I thanked the guard and went back to the window the second I entered the cell. The closer I came to giving birth the more anxiety and fear built in me about the future and what was going to happen. I had cried for what seemed like days about having to have my babies here in Azkaban instead of at Hogwarts with my family surrounding me. I cried over too much and yet that did not change anything.

A few days later after the usual routine I found I couldn't remain still, every time I stopped pacing or even sat down I would get sharp pangs in my back and legs. It would start out small and build up and the cramps only seemed to get stronger as time passed. By the time the sun went down I was convinced that something was happening and I was praying to every deity I could think of that it wasn't labor especially since I had two weeks more to go. Feeling the next wave come upon me I leaned against the wall panting and sweating trying to fight the pains not wanting them to come. Moaning as the pain built, pulsed though my body and left me weak and afraid after, I began pacing to the bed when the worst pain hit and I felt and heard liquid splashing on to the floor. When the pain passed again and I could breathe I slowly shuffled to the barred, locked door hoping and praying that someone would come, that someone would hear me, crying out at the next pain I fought not to curl up and sink to the floor.

The next time I knew anything besides the pain of contractions I found the Healer and warden in my cell, discussing the fact that indeed multiples came early and that there was nothing to be done but help me give birth. Feeling my clothes being removed and the warden taking his place behind me supporting me as I strained and panted, I just wanted peace, unfortunately or fortunately that was going to be allowed and the next contractions came and with them came my main focus of pushing the first baby out. It was at this time that I cursed the healer with every bad word I could imagine, considering it was him that talked me into taking a potion that helped me grow the necessary birth passage so that a caesarean would not need to be performed, that natural birth would be the best for them, yeah them he said nothing about the hell I would go through.

"That's it Harry, you're dong excellent, a few more pushes and the first one will be out."

The first one I was already exhausted and he was talking about just the first one. Straining I did what he instructed and pushed, crying out at the last final push it felt like great pressure built and built till finally it broke . Hearing the crying voice, I first thought it was my own tears and pain being vocalized till I listened and realized no that my first baby was here, my very first baby. My baby was crying and everything in me began reaching to that crying voice wanting to comfort and nurture them.

"It's a boy Harry."

"My baby, he's okay right, I hear him crying."

"After that journey crying is a good sign and this little one is full of life."

"Can I hold him?"

"In a minute, I want to check him over; besides two more are on the way."

When my baby was placed in my arms, I looked at the tiny face scrunched up and screaming. It all made sense , everything made sense and everything in me called out to my baby wanting to stop the crying, bringing my first baby to my chest, the little mouth moved around searching till finally I felt the small pulls and knew that it was my body that was feeding him, giving his sustenance. Too soon the next contractions began. After it was all said and done I had two boys and a girl a little princess. Taking each of them to my leaking chest I fed them and they each were now asleep in a basket that I couldn't take my eyes from. I had given birth to three angels. The oldest had dark hair, hair that even as sparse as it was went in every direction. My second son had a mix really as he grew older it would either be a dirty blond or become totally blonde like his father. My daughter, the smallest of the three and the one by far that one look and you would do whatever she wanted had their fathers hair that white blonde and I could already tell she would be a heartbreaker she was a heartbreaker and she wasn't even a day old yet.

"They are all fine and you will be as well. You did excellent Harry."

"Their beautiful, thank you for everything."

"You will remain sore and a bit tired for awhile, then it should get better and you will be return to normal."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome and yes they are three beautiful miracles. I want you to take this Harry."

"What is it?"

"It will help with everything."

"Why are you being evasive, what's in the potion?"

"Its better this way, now take the potion Harry."

"I know what going to happen and I rather be conscious for it, but thank you for trying to spare me."

"Very well."

"Please can I hold them again?"

Hugging each baby to my body, my soul the last shred, the one thing that no one could ever harm, bend, bruise or break shattered. I always knew I could survive and live through a broken heart I had done it all my life but this, the last bit, the one incorruptible part of me.

"It's time Harry you should take the potion."

"No, I'm fine."

Fighting back my pain and tears, I placed my daughter back in the basket and closed my eyes. I heard the footsteps that took my world away. When the door clanged shut I heard the screams begin screams that forced my body to the door, a door I couldn't pass. My body screamed to go to them to comfort them as their cries became father and father away, as they were taken out of hell. When I couldn't hear them anymore it happened, I let myself break totally. Sliding down to the floor I curled up and sobbed, I sobbed for my babies, I sobbed for myself and I finally sobbed for everything that had gone wrong and become lost. I had no idea how long I lay there and frankly I didn't care. For a split second I gave an evil smile realizing that it was done, after years of fighting and denying victory to the dark and that evil bastard, it was three tiny new lives that destroyed the hero of the wizarding world, the boy who lived wanted nothing more then to become the boy who died right here and now that nothing would feel better then to just die.

Time, movement, food everything meant nothing, all that mattered was my determination to remain curled on that dirty, wet floor. To fade away to finally be granted that eternal peace, to never have to see this world again.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters are the property of J. and all the affiliates. I am simply borrowing them for this story although there will be a few, OC'S that are my property and creation. I make no profit off of any portion being borrowed or created. 

Chapter Five

"Healing Heart"

Waking to three crying voices, I wiped the sleep from my eyes and engaged my mind. It had been three weeks since my last assignment. An assignment that broke my heart and yet gave me three beautiful miracles that my wife and I loved and thanked Merlin to have. It was obvious that that poor young man wanted his children, yet how could he have raised them, he was in Azkaban, for a crime everyone convicted him of a crime that as I got to know him during the months that I cared for him I realized he couldn't committee. Yet he is a prisoner and I had three babies still screaming. My wife Adele had flooed home to our cottage to keep up appearances till we could finally leave. I had alerted the house elves to prepare our summer home for yearly residence as we were leaving. I know I promised Harry Potter that I would send his children to a muggle adoption agency but these were three magical children, three wondrous, beautiful and very hungry babies, I broke that promise but I would live another and raise these children in a loving stable home.

Preparing the bottles, and the changing table I immersed myself in the daily routine of baby care and found myself smiling and playing with each baby as I changed and fed them. As I rocked the last baby I watched as she suckled at the nipple blinking up at me like saying I know you. I smiled at Mira and took the bottle from her mouth, lifting her to my shoulder I patted her pick covered back as I remembered the first few days. In the beginning it seemed as nothing we did could stop the screaming and crying. With one baby it would be a cup of tea but with three all at the same time. I knew that as a healer there was nothing medically wrong, the babies all had been nurtured and fed by there birth parent's magic and body and now they had been removed from that magic. Those days were the most scariest, harrowing days and nights where, spelling the milk into the tiny stomachs to keep them alive would give me anxiety attacks, I wouldn't sleep for fear that if I did one of the babies would fall ill or worse. Thank Merlin I had Adele if she hadn't kept me calm and kept reminding me that I was doing the right thing, then I think I would have lost what sense I had in my head.

Hearing the floo activate from the master bedroom, I knew it was Adele she had taken to coming and spending at least the morning here with us. Smiling as she walked into the room I knew something was wrong just by the look on her face.

"What is it?"

"There's a medical emergency at Azkaban, the warden wouldn't say exactly what but I know it has to be about Harry Potter, I mean why else would they call you?"

"I have changed and fed them I must go pack my bag."

"Ethan?"

"I know, but there is nothing to be done for it, they convicted him Adele and with three babies we couldn't get very far."

"If he was to die wouldn't that clear everything up?"

"Adele! I am a healer sworn to save life!"

"I know that but I love them Ethan, their ours, I love these babies and I won't lose them!"

"We won't with everything happening Harry will be in Azkaban his whole life, no matter how long or short it is. I must go."

"Be careful."

"I will I love you and our babies."

Arriving at the prison took two days and when I finally got there I was greeted by a near frantic warden.

"I honestly don't know how he has remained alive; it's been weeks since he stopped."

"Stopped what?"

"Everything!"

"I don't understand?"

"Harry Potter prisoner 3365, since he gave birth he hasn't eaten or even moved much."

"That's impossible; no one can survive without the necessities of life."

"Come with me."

Following the warden a million things ran through my mind, what if he knew I had taken his babies what if he could tell just by looking at me, could I do what Adele mentioned? I couldn't take a life I would never do so, but what if he was already more dead then alive? Shaking those dark thoughts from my head I realized that this place truly appealed to a person's inner dark side and I vowed to do what ever was necessary to save this young man's life. Entering the call we arrived at I found an emaciated corpse, I could barley see any movement of his chest indicating he was breathing.

"Merlin save us! What happened?"

"In the beginning I figured he had went on a hunger strike as a way of being defiant, but as the reports kept coming in that he wasn't eating or drinking any water, or even moving unless he was moved by a guards, I petioned the Ministry of Magic to reopen his case to take another look at it. They refused they even sent a howler telling me to let him rot and die, that the world would be better off."

"Merlin! How could they let this happen, how could the consign a teenager to this place?"

"I agree with you, I don't believe he did what they claimed or believe me he wouldn't have gotten such glamorous treatment but what can I do I am just but a man who has a family to provide and protect."

Taking out my wand I began running diagnostics, the very first thing that came up was dehydration, extreme dehydration, starvation. In the end it was shown that Harry's magic was keeping him alive but his body had begun to shut down.

"May I use an owl; I must tell my wife that I will be here for awhile"

Awhile turned into two months, all time I spent treating and returning the boy who lived to a semblance of health. I mean how healthy could you be in prison, but I did my job. At first his body refused food of any kind, I resorted to nutrient potions. Spelling them into his stomach, and then making sure they remain as his body tried to expel the potions. Two months and his body was okay disaster had been averted, but as I watched over my patient I was sure that it was all in vain, I received nothing from Harry, not a sound, a look nothing it was silent except for myself and occasionally the warden. In two months nothing and I knew that if nothing changed then every treatment would mean nothing as Harry wouldn't eat or care for himself. He was actively seeking his death I could see that and I had to do something but the only thing that could be done I couldn't no one could no one except the wizards and witches that had taken his life away.

"Harry I know you can hear me and I know why this has happened and all I can say is that this isn't the way. Right now all you want is death, but it isn't right, you need to survive, if not to be proven innocent then for those three babies you gave life too. They maybe gone from you, but you are not gone from them, will you truly leave them alone in the world. What if this insanity doesn't end with the wizarding world? What if he goes for the muggle world, what if the only thing standing between them and destruction is you, what if one day in the future they learn the truth, would this be what you want them to learn of you, and the legacy you leave behind? Dammit boy! Their safe I placed them with a family that will take care of them as their own, they will be loved, but you can't surrender to this, you must survive!"

Leaving the room I made my way to the small cot I had to rest. Sighing I laid down and prayed that this world had not truly broken the young man in that bed.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters are the property of J. and all the affiliates. I am simply borrowing them for this story although there will be a few, OC'S that are my property and creation. I make no profit off of any portion being borrowed or created. 

Chapter Six

"Heavy Heart to Carry"

Everything around me was fading in and out in a blurry mess, like I was swimming from the bottom of the Black Lake, fighting my way to the surface, yet there was something in me that didn't want to surface, a very large part of me wanted to remain in that dark place, I found peace in it, peace to be free finally. Floating in that dark peace I could faintly hear voices but I willingly let myself sink back, surrendering to an ultimate end.

"Wake up Harrison, come on wake up Harry it's time to open your eyes."

Feeling fuzzy and slow, I looked around myself seeing a totally different surrounding then what I had known for a year.

"Harrison James Potter I want your full attention right this instant!"

Focusing I was frightened and yet relived by what I was seeing.

"Mum, Dad? I'm dead, did my body give out?

"Close to it your magic is barely sustaining you right now."

"Finally, I wanted to die, is this heaven?"

"Harrison James Potter I never want to ever hear those words from your mouth! How dare you throw away something so precious! Life is not to be thrown away like a candy wrapper young man; we sacrificed our lives to keep you safe!"

"Neither of you have any idea what life has been like for me, what I have gone through, what I had to suffer!"

"We all must suffer in life that is just the way fate is, but to actively seek your own death; I did not beg Tom Riddle to spare you for you to end this way."

"What does he have to do with anything anymore, I'm in Azkaban for murder and treason crimes I did not and could never committee, let good ole Tom have this world, they deserve to have him running the show, let's see how they handle real murder and treason!"

"Son, Harry, we know how hard it's been, how unfair you have been treated."

"Hard, unfair! That would be a welcomed change from what I have been living! Do either of you have any idea at all what I just went through?"

"Yes Harry and loosing a child is the most heartbreaking, soul wrenching event to happen to anyone."

"I can take heartbreak, hell I survived having the man I gave my heart to betray me and side with all those that accused and abandoned me. I lived it and yes it still tears me up, but soul wrenching, no my soul wasn't wrenched; it was ripped from me in three pieces, and then taken away. Soul wrenching I no longer have a soul, so why shouldn't I want to die, why can't I welcome death with open arms?"

"Those pieces you spoke of, those three beautiful reasons to survive and fight need you and will always need you. All you see is now and the fact that your in prison."

"Yes where I have been locked away for the rest of my life, life without my babies isn't life at all.'

"Son there is a much bigger picture, a higher plan a destiny we all must fulfill, unfortunately ours took us away from you, and for now it has taken your babies away from you, but know that your part as well as several others has yet to be completed. The truth will out eventually. And you will be cleared."

"And yet that does not matter to me, I sent the triplets away from me, I had them sent to the muggle world, I didn't want them growing up in a world that sentenced me to hell."

"Harry, oh Harry, Voldomort won't stop with just the wizarding world, he's insane and wants nothing more then to rid the world of all those who do not agree with his fanatical beliefs wizard or muggle. Your children are in the wizarding world still and will need you. If not for the world then think of them, they will be part of the people that will suffer and become oppressed by that maniac, they don't deserve that Harry, no one does."

"They can't be here, the Healer promised!"

"For now they are safe but in the future that will not remain so and if your gone then who will protect them Harrison, who will save wizarding kind so that they actually see adulthood?"

"I can't it's too much!"

"You can and you will! You're a Potter and Potter's survive and triumph. It will be hard, it will be the worst hell you can imagine but you have to be stronger then all of it, strong enough for everyone, no matter who they are. It's destiny, more then that it's your destiny, for all that's said and done you are the only one."

"We love you Harrison and we will be here for you, but not for many many years to come. "

"Wait! If my babies are still in the wizarding world where are they?"

"Safe and loved, now it's time for you to go back."

"But where are they?"

"The Healer sent them to a wizarding family far away from the problems occurring and they will be well looked after for quiet awhile, you just have to let it happen Harry, but as for yourself you have a lot of work to do, your inheritance will be coming soon and then the peace of a prison cell will be a miracle. Our time is done here Harry, We love you son but it's time for you to go back."

"Okay, I love you Mum, Dad."

"Love you to green eyes."

Opening up my eyes it took me several minutes to realize that I wasn't with my mum and dad anymore but in the room I used to see Healer Balustrade in, on the bed and all I could feel was the immense weakness in my whole body, Closing my eyes I decided that going back to sleep was the best action that I could take at this time.

By the way not to cause confusion when Harry is called Harrison that is his mother speaking just to clear it up. Thank you to all my faithful and new reviewers.


End file.
